


Lauriston Part Five

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: Cymry Paganaith [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neo-Paganism, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Junhui goes off to save his relationship with Minghao, and finds himself in the midst of a Indigenous Cymry Pagan revel ans a cheeky nonogenarian Druid
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Cymry Paganaith [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691641
Kudos: 5





	Lauriston Part Five

**Author's Note:**

> I wore myself out writing the note about child sex abuse in the Catholic Church in the last work...*laughing* I'll put something better here. I'll eventually put something better here

"Rydych chi'n gwlychu fy llygaid

Ond does dim ots gen i 

Rwy'n dweud celwyddau wrthych 

Ond dim ond weithiau..."

Junhui had been running like hell from the Druid's house to get down to see Minghao in his lake, but, the sound made him stop. It was a sound he had never heard before.

It was Minghao...doing barddonaieth. 

It was a well-recorded fact that most modern music came from World-Wide Pagan and Shaman origins; the hippies of the 60's trying to make a sound that was talked off by tongues from the old-world, the sounds they heard when they were high and alive. The hundreds of years of Christian villagers trying to block out the sound of the heathen's revel in the forest bordering their village, and, yet, they danced to it anyway, dressing ribbons in the hair of little children and lighting bonfires before meekly popping in for the Christian Service under the attention fo a very foul-tempered Priest on the next Sunday.

But this was something else.

It sounded like the music that people today created with synthesis beats and laptop discography...

But this in fact was the origin of it.

Minghao's mouth fell open at the sight of the huge, huge party taking place of the lake's shorelines, and, on the peer of the lake and in temporary floating platforms erected out while people also swam about naked in the water. There was a hundred people there - no, more than that. Hundreds. Hundreds of people. Every kind of people. Children, babies, adults, teenagers, middle-aged, elderly, downright ancient. But they were all the same. Dark skin, black hair, dark eyes, with their neolithic like bone structure and their haunting presence.

The whole Indigenous Cymry tribe for the area was here. 

Though there was no wind, no storm, the waves on the lake were alive, and, the surface of each wave carried a sacrifice. A flower-crown sat on a piece of carved wood with a lit bees-wax candle in the centre, a soft trail of blue-silver smoke coming from each one. Ten bonfires were lit on the shore-line and up near the touristy picnic area where at least eight out-door kitchens were ablaze with the smell of cooking, and, as Junhui looked closer, no, it definitely was. There was a small truck there chock-full of wine barrells.

It was fair to say that life had got a lot more interesting for Junhui since he and his family came to Wales.

"Dim ond un tro y gelwais hi 

Efallai ei fod ddwywaith 

Peidiwch â meddwl ei fod deirgwaith

Ni all fod yn fwy na phedair gwaith...."

Junhui nearly stumbled three times, trying to get down to the water's edge. He found the Druid there. The Druid was shirtless and shoeless, just in his trousers, and covered in rune paint.

"What the hell is going on?" Junhui exclaimed. "It's not even seven 'o' clock in the morning!"

The Druid smiled. "We're Pagans." He replied as his explanation.

"Ddim yn golygu i ddau-amser

O, dwy-amser chi..."

"I think you could go in and see your man now." Druid added.

Junhui could have smacked him, but, he knew if he had, there'd be a hundred Pagan men ripping him from limb to limb if he had have done. Junhui was suddenly at a loss of what to do. Could he just dive in and see Minghao with all these people around, or...

"Just go in, lad." The Druid said. "You'll be right."

"You cunts always say that." Junhui growled. The Druid wasn't put out by his tone of voice.

"You'll regret it if you don't." Druid added.

Junhui pulled off his shirt and shoes and socks and walked into the water. He nearly screeched. It was absolutely fucking freezing. But, none of the other people frolicking about in the water seemed to mind. Junhui wanted to tell them to grow the fuck up and get out of his boyfriend's lake. But, that thought alone stopped Junhui. Was Minghao his boyfriend? Well, of course the two of them were together, but, Pagans didn't use terms like "boyfriend". But, Junhui supposed, that in a modern, less Pagan sense, they would be classed as that. Yes. Of course they would be.

Junhui just threw himself into the lake and opened his mouth in a silent expression of agony as he went under. When he surfaced up, he ran his hands over his face before swimming out the hundreds of meters that he knew off by heart to the centre of the lake, before diving down into the even colder, darker depths, absolutely sightlessly.

Junhui went down as far as he could, but, no hands reached out to touch him, nothing. Junhui's heart moaned out in absolute grief, and, unable to do anything else, he swam around to what he believed was the angle that would take him back to the surface, but, just in that momentary hesitation, fear ripped through his body.

He didn't know. He could see where he was, distinguish where he was, and, there was nothing to feel under this water. It was like being in outer space. There was no one to help him here, now. 

But, suddenly, everything changed. The barddonaieth that Junhui had heard earlier changed. Once happy and bright and capable of making the msot stony human being high, veins full of endorphins, it was now urgent and desperate regretful and pleading. As soon as Junhui had gone beneath the surface of the water, he had not been able to hear the former barddonaieth, and, of course he hadn't been able to. He was underwater.

He was still underwater, and, yet, he could hear this one as though it was a memory burnt into his brain.

Junhui had never heard this barddonaieth before.

"A yw'r dylunydd hwnnw? A yw hynny ar dân? Ydw i'n gelwyddog?"

But he knew the voice.

Just as Junhui went to go unconcious, his world going even blacker than it already was, hands he knew as Minghao's seized him and pulled him violently. With a harsh re-surfacing, Junhui was suddenly able to function again. He gulped in huge breaths while he couldn't work out if it was just him or if Minghao was still there. All the while, the new barddonaieth that was emitted by someone that Junhui didn't know went on.

"O, a fydd hyn yn fy helpu i orwedd? Mae fy nghroen yn dân, mae mor ddymunol! Nid oes angen gwn! O, a fydd hyn yn fy helpu i orwedd? Mae gen i ofn marw - mae'n iawn!"

"It's probably best for you that you leave me, Jun." Minghao's voice whispered into his ear. "I don't want you, too, though."


End file.
